


Asleep In The Morning Snow

by PocketOfWeird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Post-Order 66, Spoilers, spoilers for tcw finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketOfWeird/pseuds/PocketOfWeird
Summary: **Spoilers for The Clone Wars finale**Obi-Wan visits the wreckage of the 332nd’s cruiser and mourns.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 35
Kudos: 236





	Asleep In The Morning Snow

Obi-Wan had to see it for himself.

He had hoped that his grand-Padawan might have escaped somehow, that she would be able to add this to the long list of all the things she had survived. But standing here, staring at what remained of the ship, and at the helmets half-buried in the snow, Obi-Wan realized that Ahsoka never stood a chance.

Bail had reached out to him, informing him that the wreckage of the 332nd’s cruiser had been found and that it appeared there couldn’t have been more than three or four survivors. The older man had looked at him with pity when he asked if there was any sign that Ahsoka survived, but all Bail had said was that there was no way of telling with the snow covering everything. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he should be grateful to Bail for trying to spare his feelings, or upset that he didn’t just give him the truth.

But, there were survivors, someone had to have lived to bury the bodies.

Obi-Wan knelt and touched one of the helmets gently, the paint was chipped and faded from about a year and a half’s worth of wind and storms, but he could still see the orange and white that resembled the young Togruta who had led these men into battle.

He remembered how excited Anakin and his men had been when they learned Ahsoka would be with them once again. He remembered the clones quickly scrambling together to paint their helmets, he remembered passing by the room they were in once or twice and seeing them all sitting together passing around paint and rags and brushes. He remembered how happiness and loyalty and comradery radiated from that room.

He hoped that at least Rex survived, the captain had lost so many of his brothers, he had come out of some of the bloodiest battles of the war and had protected Anakin and Ahsoka the best that he could. Obi-Wan didn’t see his helmet in the neatly lined rows, but it’s possible that his body just wasn’t found after the crash.

 _‘Why are you here’_ a small voice at the back of his head asked. ‘ _What have you done that makes you more deserving of life than any other Jedi? Why did the Force choose you instead of this child?’_

 _I don’t know why_ , Obi-Wan thought. He wanted to scream it at the empty moon. _I don’t know, I don’t know why I’m always the survivor, I don’t know why the Force chose me, I don’t know what I did to deserve this._

His only response was from the icy wind coming to bite at his face.

Like the tide coming in and out, Obi-Wan centered himself and released all those emotions into the Force. He had always struggled with survivors guilt, from Qui-Gon, Satine, and now the entire Jedi Order. He knew what Bant would tell him if she were here, but Bant was dead. Everyone was.

The Force had grown cold since the rise of The Empire. On Tatooine he could feel the fire that was Luke, and he was sure that if he were on Alderaan it would be the same.

Here, it felt cold and empty, except for…

He stood up, closing his eyes he could feel something calling to him. The Force whispered to him, urging him to go to it.

When he opened up his eyes he was in front of another grave, but that wasn’t what he was here for. He crouched down and dug into the snow until he felt it.

 _Oh_. _Oh, I’m sorry._

In his gloved hand was a lightsaber. It was rusted and covered in snow and frost, but he still knew who it belonged to, who else could it belong to.

The ‘saber still had some of her presence. Ahsoka couldn’t have had it for long, but Obi-Wan could still feel her determination and strength echoing from it. And even deeper was Anakin. Even deeper was the love that Anakin held for his Padawan, and his grief and confusion about her walking away.

If Vos was here, he would be able to see what had happened to her in her final moments, but Obi-Wan wasn’t ready for that, anyways he already knew.

Ahsoka has been on a cruiser, Obi-Wan knew she would have fought bravely for her own survival, but it wouldn’t be enough. In the end she would have been overpowered, and then executed by one of her closest friends.

He clutched the ‘saber tighter. He could bring it with him, maybe hand it off to Bail for Leia, like he kept Anakin’s for Luke.

 _“This lightsaber is your life,”_ he had once told Anakin. “ _Don’t lose it.”_

Gently, he set the weapon down in the snow, in front of one of the orange and white helmets.

“Be at peace young one,” he whispered. “You can rest now.”

He stood up and turned around, walking back to his ship. He had someone else to protect. The Force would take care of Ahsoka.  
  


* * *

Anakin kneeled down to touch the lightsaber, his suit and prosthetics dug into his not fully healed skin, but he was used to it, what else was life but pain.   
  


Ahsoka was dead, it was time he admitted that. 

It had taken him a while to get here, the Empire had better things to do than to go to a crashed ship and look for a half trained Jedi.

He wondered why she was included in the order. She wasn’t a Jedi, but the Emperor must have had a reason. Anakin had learned to not question his master by now.

He ignited the ‘saber, the blue blade shining brightly against the snow.

For a moment he allowed himself to remember the snippy teenager that had followed him into war.

Then he closed the saber, and Vader walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I listen to Ahsoka Leaves on repeat while writing this to make myself sadder? Yes. 
> 
> I wanted Obi-Wan to be able to say goodbye, because as far as I know he and Ahsoka don’t get to reunite.


End file.
